


Don't tell him I'm his

by Mareridt



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Frottage, Light BDSM, M/M, Mates, Mating, Omega Eggsy, Omega Verse, Rimming, Rough Sex, omegas are strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareridt/pseuds/Mareridt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you an Omega, Eggsy?”<br/> Eggsy breathed out. “Yes.”<br/> Harry's mouth quirked in satisfaction. “Are you mated?”<br/> “No.” <br/> “Tell me who is your alpha, Eggsy?”<br/> Eggsy didn't know he was holding his breath in until Harry ordered him to breathe out. He tilted his head on the side, and yet didn't answer. “Tell me, Eggsy” Harry purred against his skin. Eggsy babbled something that didn't make sense, but in the exact moment the alpha pressed his lips against his neck, he seemed to find again his voice.<br/> “It's you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't tell him I'm his

**Author's Note:**

  * For [von_gelmini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/gifts).



> I am so sorry! This is absolutely not one of my best works, and I promise I will edit it one day, make it definitely better, but it's not a good period for me. I tried my best! I really wanted to give vol_gelmini a good present, so I'm so sorry if it doesn't fulfill your request. I promise I will make it better, but for now... accept it because of the deadline?   
> Self-betad, for any mistake write it in the comments! Please be nice and polite!

 

 

 

Maybe he shouldn't have drunk that many martinis, Eggsy thought. It was already past midnight, and his thoughts were a blurred mess of perfect drinks and strong alpha scent.

“Alphas are the majority, in Kingsman” Harry was saying, his second martini still half full. “Not because Omegas are weak, but they simply don't enter in the usual candidate. Your father, Lee, was the first of his kind to enter.”

Eggsy actually paid more attention at that. “But he did not make it.”

“Which made the belief that Omegas are not worthy more believable. Chester King, our present Arthur, is a loyal supporter of this... let's call it _unofficial rule_.” Harry sneered at his own words, a gleam of disgust clear in his eyes.

“So he was the only one to be proposed? First and last?” Eggsy didn't know if Harry knew he was an Omega as well. Yes, he was incredibly strong, but Eggsy had passed his whole life on suppressants, and that meant he had no omega scent, no heat, not omega's behavior. Eggsy could easily pass as a Beta.

“It seems so, yes.” Harry nodded. “But I was actually wondering... If he didn't pass his gene to his progeny” at those words, the kingsman looked at him with such an intensity Eggsy struggled not to fidget in his seat.

“You mean his kids? I'm the only child of Lee, you know that.” but that didn't actually mean he wasn't like his father. Harry knew that.

“Merlin found some suppressants in your bed. They were hidden well, incredibly so.” The alpha's eyes locked with his. “Are you an Omega, Eggsy?”

Eggsy breathed out. “Yes.”

Harry's mouth quirked in satisfaction. “Are you mated?”

“No.”

Eggsy wasn't mated. Before Kingsman, he had been sure he didn't even want to mate; he was strong, he was independent, all he needed to go away from Dean and his goons were a job and an appartment.

But now... Now that he almost reached the end of this weird test, now that he had someone to impress day after day, game after game... He didn't know if he still wanted to be alone. Now he knew how tempting was an alpha's scent, _his_ alpha's scent, and he understood how Omegas felt when they had that unstoppable need to protect and be good.

Eggsy knew that.

Harry gave him that.

“So you never felt any omega's instinct. No need to protect, no need to behave, no need to have someone to soothe you in the worst moment, no need to satisfy.”

The boy suddenly found himself shakind visibly in his seat, his body hot and cold from shame and distress. Harry was quiet, calm but intense, with no intention of actually shaming him, but Eggsy felt that way.

Why? Because he felt everything of what Harry said, and never revealed it to anyone, let alone the alpha himself.

Eggsy choked on his answer, trying to look away from Harry's face but not managing it. “I... I d-did.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. He downed the rest of his martini all at once, got up to leave the empty glass on the desk and stepped around the latter to stop in front of him. Standing up like that, leaning against the wood just with his back, Harry looked even more intimidatory than usual.

That made Eggsy harder than he would have liked to admit.

“Come here, Eggsy” Harry ordered. The boy shivered with closed eyes from his tone, but obeyed nonetheless. He stopped right in front of him, where Harry could really take a look of his state.

He took in his blown wide pupil, sea green irises reduced to an almost non existent circle of color. His face was flushed deep red; his lips parted as if the marvelous omega was inviting him to taste that mouth, to take him and never let go.

“You found your alpha” Harry murmured, his tone sweet and yet imposing, a tone that didn't ask for anything but an answer. Eggsy breathed in shakily, didn't breath out.

He nodded and waited for the rest to come.

Harry took his empty glass from his hands and leaned down, his nose and lips brushing against the soft flesh of his neck. He stopped right where it met his shoulder, and inhaled deeply the scent from there. The suppressants couldn't hide his nature when Eggsy was arroused.

In that moment, he was incredibly arroused.

“Tell me who is your alpha, Eggsy?”

Eggsy didn't know he was holding his breath in until Harry ordered him to breathe out. He tilted his head on the side, and yet didn't answer. “Tell me, Eggsy” Harry purred against his skin. Eggsy babbled something that didn't make sense, but in the exact moment the alpha pressed his lips against his neck, he seemed to find again his voice.

“It's you, Harry” he sighed, closing his eyes. “It's you, it's always been you. You're my alpha, Harry, please, please, you're my–”

“Enough, Eggsy.”

Eggsy closed his mouth instantly. Harry kissed his neck a second time, and kept on brushing his mouth against his skin, climbing along his neck, biting soft his sharp jawline, coming closer to his lips. “Good boy” he praised, when Eggsy didn't speak again. “You're always so ready to be proud for me, aren't you?”

Eggsy blinked, shivered, but didn't answer. “You can talk.”

“I am” Eggsy turned to brush his lips against Harry's parted own, but the alpha didn't step back like he initially thought he would. “It makes me happy to make you proud.”

“Such a wonderful creature you are” Harry stood taller, standing from the desk he was leaning against. He circled around the boy, his hands brushing against his waist, his back, his neck. “All _mine_...”

Eggsy moaned. “Yes, yours.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Harry bit hard his earlob, making his whimper in pain. “Why do you still take your suppressants? You know it's your alpha's duty to take care of your _heat_...”

“I... I thought...” Eggsy couldn't think straight. Heat pooled in his stomach, and he started to feel uncomfortable in his trousers. He was hard and wet, slick dripping from his hole and wetting his pants. “Thought you wouldn't want me.”

Harry sighed. “Oh, Eggsy...” he pressed both his hands against Eggsy's hips, fingers brushing under his black shirt. “I wanted you too, don't you know? I thought it was pretty clear. I wanted you since the first time I laid my eyes on you outside of that police station.”

“I didn't know” Eggsy protested weakly. “I thought it wasn't even permitted.”

“Even then, I wouldn't care.”

Suddenly, Harry turned Eggsy and captured his mouth in a bruising kiss, one hand in his fair hair and the other on his ass, pressing insistently against his crack. Eggsy moaned and wailed, plastering himself flush against the body of his alpha, his hands fisting Harry's shirt like his life depended on it.

And maybe it did.

Eggsy exposed more of his neck as soon as Harry freed his mouth to attack the skin right there, biting his lips to keep himself from moaning like a pathetic human being.

“Uh-uh, none of that now” Harry scolded him, starting to rut his hips against Eggsy's own. “I want to hear you, and I want you to be clear.”

Eggsy whimpered, shaking from head to toe. “ _Harry_ ” he groaned, feeling perfect teeth marking his neck. “Harry, please, please, _fuck_ , Harry...!”

Harry just chuckled darkly, tugging the hem of his shirt up, encouraging Eggsy to take it off as fast as possible. Eggsy didn't lose time: he obeyed, and right after he helped Harry to take off his clother as well. He couldn't do anything more than unbutton his shirt, because his alpha claimed again his mouth, teeth and tongues clashing against one another.

Everything after that kiss kind of passed in a blurred mess, and Eggsy couldn't tell if it was because of the alcohol intoxicating his system or the strong musky arrousing scent both of them were creating together.

The only thing he did know was that he found himself on the desk, his back pressing uncomfortably against the border and his hands gripping hard the edge above his head. And Harry? Oh, Harry was doing all the job, and majestically too.

He managed to undress the omega without him thinking about it, and after marking his chest with all the bites and hickeys he could bear, he proceeded to make him scream with his mouth on his cock.

Eggsy couldn't think.

He tried to, but his mind was set on just “Harry, please, fuck” and nothing else. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt a warm breath on his hole. “ _Harry_ ” he groaned, arching his back off the desk.

“Yes, my darling?” asked Harry, avoiding his hole in order to kiss his cheeks, biting them from time to time.

Eggsy whined embarassingly. “Just get on with it!”

Harry chuckled. “With what, dear boy?”

“Just _fuck me_ ” if Harry asked for more, he wouldn't have nothing. That was the maximum Eggsy could do, no more coherency than that in his state of mind. Harry laughed again, and Eggsy was ready to scream and beg if he didn't feel something warm breach inside him. He did actually scream, but not for the reason he wanted to at first.

Harry licked him hungrily, humming with pleasure and groaning down his throat, the sounds vibrating through Eggsy's body like waves of ecstasy. He couldn't tell how much that went on, but as soon as Harry stopped licking inside him, the tongue was truly missed from there.

The alpha stood up amused, watching how Eggsy turned into an incoherent, begging mess, his skin flushed deep down his chest, lucid with sweat.

He knew he looked gone as well, with his chin dirty with slick and his eyes blown wide, the shirt open and the trousers loose on his hips. “May I proceed now?”

Everything that came out from Eggsy's mouth was a blabblering mess, so he whined to let Harry know his intentions. Harry raised an eyebrow in answer, so Eggsy opened far his legs, begging him with his eyes to come and take what was his.

“ _Ngghh_ , please, Harry, _fuck_ ” he breathed, arching again off the desk to tempte him. Harry's gaze turned into pure hunger and lust, and Eggsy knew he won. They were about to get on with it.

His breath was stolen from his own lungs by another of Harry's bruising kisses, and while he was being fucked by his alpha's tongue inside his mouth, Harry thrust all at once inside of him, making him moan against his tongue.

There was no gentle moment; Eggsy didn't ask for it. Harry immediately started a punishing pace, his thrusts inside of his omega so wild and strong Eggsy himself couldn't but scream and groan in pleasure. He wanted to ask for more, he wanted to keep going, he wanted that to last forever, but he knew it wouldn't.

Even more, he knew he wouldn't last long. He tried to warn Harry, but the alpha probably knew by his own.

“Harry” Eggsy breathed, opening his eyes to lock gazes with his alpha. Harry grabbed him by his hips and drived in him even harder forcing Eggsy to open his mouth for a scream. But the pleasure was so strong no sound came out, and instead of being a screamer, Eggsy turned into a whimpering melting mess on the desk, his body flushed and hot. “Harry, _please._ ”

He didn't even know for what he was begging anymore. He just knew the word sounded good on his lips, and Harry liked it if his reaction was anything to go by.

Harry kissed Eggsy several other times, and Eggsy welcomed every one of it, begging for more, needing more, needing– needing– “I need it, Harry” he whimpered. “I need you _knot_.”

“Do you, my dear boy?” Harry asked, his even breath broken by the effort of keeping his pace, affected as he was by the situation. Just like Eggsy himself. “Are you worthy of my knot?”

Eggsy nodded quickly, grabbing Harry's shoulders with both his hands, nails digging in the flesh there. “Please, please, Harry, please–”

A few more thrusts, and Harry's knot began to lock him into place. Eggsy couldn't wait anymore, the edge was right there and he needed just one more push, just one more order, just–

“Come, Eggsy.” Harry looked at him. “Come for me.”

Eggsy did.

White rops of come painted his flushed chest, having Harry got up enough to watch him, and that view was enough for Harry to finally push inside of him deep enough for his formed knot to lock them together. While he did so, he turned back down to bite hard on Eggsy's neck.

Harry started coming with a deep-throated groan, his come warming up Eggsy's inside even farther, and Eggsy screamed again as a second orgasm shook his body.

When they calmed down enough to try to recuperate their breaths, Eggsy looked at Harry. “Did you bite me?” he asked. He felt the skin of his neck tingle, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Harry nodded slowly, his eyes wide as if he didn't even think about it before but absolutely did now. “So we're mated.”

“We... are.”

Eggsy breathed out slowly. “What happens now, then?”

Harry was about to answer that there was still the last kingsman test to face, but suddenly he read a strange fear inside his omega's eyes. He understood that the question wasn't right that one. He smiled sweetly, still coming and locked in place with Eggsy, and kissed his forehead.

“Now we wait. But you are my mate now, my _omega_ , and I'm not letting you go. I will keep you, even if you fail the test.”

The smile that broke on Eggsy's face was all worth every possibly future obstacle that failing the test would bring, such it brighted the room around them. “I love you, Harry” Eggsy whispered. “My _alpha_.”

Harry pressed his lips to Eggsy's own. “I love you too, my dear boy.”

 


End file.
